super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Bub and Bob
Bub and Bob are the main protagonists of the Bomberman series and appears as a DLC character (through Costumes; only one) for Super Smash Bros for Nintendo 3DS & Wii U. Attributes Bub is a small and nimble character with average speed, so he has to rely on a big diversity of projectiles and stage control to accomplish his mission: Trapping his foes inside bubbles and keep them away until he can set up his relatively strong grab game. Bubbles would be his principal mean of create a short lasting wall between him and his foes, as the bubbles could shield him from middle range attacks, but their low damage output and almost nonexistent knockback would make him frail at close combat, unless he uses a big charged bubble to trap his aggressors. Also, those bubbles can remain on the battlefield for some seconds, enabling Bub to jump on top of them, aiding him to gain height on the battlefield. The rainbow bridge has two functions, the first one is a chargeable projectile that travels on a straight line the more it’s charged, dealing more damage with the start at its tip. The other function of this projectile is to become a short step platform, giving Bub a kind of “third jump” if he hops on the top of it. His parasol also has two functions, the first is to capture enemy projectiles, in order to send them back to them in the form of a fast bubble, the more projectiles he catches, the stronger the bubble. It also works as his grab move. Bub, like on his games, has an average speed on the ground, but with nice mobility on the air, thanks to his light weight, and the extra jumps that he could get from the bubble bounce and rainbow stepping. You may think that this gives him great recovery options, but he will need them, as these same attributes make him easy to launch off stage. Finally, his regular recovery move will be “Bust-a-Bub” working like the bubble launcher from Puzzle Bubble, as Bub gets inside a bubble and a Bubble launcher appears to launch him in the air. This technique has a lot of vertical range and it’s capable of being aimed, but you’ll have to aim it quickly! The launcher will continue to fall after being deployed. Moveset * Neutral Combo - Normal Bubble: Bub shoots up to six bubbles straightforward four to five Bub-lengths. Those bubbles can’t trap enemies, only dealing a small amount of damage and almost no knockback. * Forward Tilt: Bub can shoot the same Normal bubbles while running. * Up Tilt: Bub does a quick headbutt that can pop bubbles. * Down Tilt: Bub pops a bubble on the ground. This could cause his enemies to trip over. * Dash Attack: Bub trips over and rolls 3 bodies. * Forward Smash - Big Bubble: Bub charges and shoots a Big Bubble that can trap enemies, The bubble itself doesn’t deal knockback, but it can remain floating on the stage, working as a trap. Bub can bounce on them (only twice). * Up Smash: Bub makes a Rainbow Bridge over himself, the Star have a sweet spot. * Down Smash: Bub spins between one and three times, hitting low with his tail. * Neutral Aerial: Bub can shoot normal bubbles on the air. * Forward Aerial: Bub makes a fast front flip with a small rainbow effect and start on the top of his tail, marking the sweet spot. Can semi-spike. * Back Aerial: Bub quickly pops a no-ranged medium size bubble while looking backwards. * Up Aerial: Bub spins and hits up multiple times with his head spikes. * Down Aerial: Bub can charge a Big Bubble and shoot it downwards, it can ricochets upwards if it touches the floor. Bub can bounce on it. * Grab: Bub uses his parasol with a “shovel like” swing to catch his enemy. * Pummel: The enemy is poked from below with the parasol. * Forward Throw: Bub can walk with the enemy on top of the parasol, then follow up with other throws. The forward version is launching them in a Semi-Spike. * Back Throw: Bub shakes his parasol backwards, plowing his enemy behind him, launching it backwards. * Up Throw: Bub spins on the ground, drilling his enemies with the parasol before launching them upwards. * Down Throw: Bub slams the parasol in front of him, making his enemy bounce on the floor. * Floor Back: Bub gets up flailing his arms. * Floor Front: Bub gets up flailing his arms. * Floor Trip: Bub gets up flailing his arms. * Edge (>100%): Bub flips himself over and hits with his tail. * Edge (100%+): Bub flips himself over and hits with his tail. * Neutral Special - Elemental Bubble: Bub shoots one of three Elemental Bubbles. They each bear different attributes when they are popped, which occurs upon touching an enemy, a projectile or after three seconds have passed. The bubbles follow a pattern: Water-Fire-Lightning. ***'Water Bubble:' This bubble slowly descents as it reachs its maximum range, and when popped drops a stream of water that can drag enemies downwards (hit on the air) or forward (on the ground) a few bodies with little added knockback and no damage. ***'Fire Bubble:' This bubble stays at the same height after reaching its max range, and when popped drop a small fireball that can leave a burning stamp on ground for a few seconds. It deals burning damage if it’s touched on the air. ***'Lightning Bubble:' This bubble slowly raises as it reachs its maximum range When popped shoots a small but fast thunderbolt shaped projectile across the screen, it can stun enemies and deal electrical damage. ** Custom 1 - Bubble Charge: Bub can charge shot a big and fast bubble that deals high knockback but it doesn’t trap enemies or have any attribute. ** Custom 2 - Bubble Launcher: Bub brings out the his Bubble launcher to shoot Normal bubbles, it can be aimed any direction except downwards, this bubbles can ricochet on walls. * Side Special - Rainbow Bridge: Bub shoots a chargeable Star that has leaves a rainbow trail that last a couple of seconds. This rainbow trail can be used as a platform by anyone. It has 3 levels, from one rainbow up to three. The rainbow itself doesn’t deal damage from above, but when it disappears, it leaves a glittering powder that deals some damage but no knockback. ** Custom 1 - Shooting Star: Bub shoots only the Star, in a small arc that covers the same distance and deals the same amount of damage of the second tier charged Rainbow Bridge, but it can’t be charged. ** Custom 2 - Rainbow Ladder: Works similar to the Rainbow Bridge but the three rainbows form a step ladder by going diagonally upward. It deal less damage than the normal move, but it works better as a recovery option. * Up Special - Bust-A-Bub!: A Bubble Launcher appears as Bub gets inside a bubble to launch him upwards 7-9 bub sizes. This move can be angled and it can ricochet on walls. If Bub uses it while on the air, he will still fall during the aiming animation. After being launched Bub goes through his enemies, dealing more damage at the end of the launch as the bubble pops. after the pop, Bub enters on freefall. ** Custom 1 - Launcher on a Hurry: Bub is launched quickly straight up. It goes farther and deals more damage, but if Bub’s bubble touch an enemy, it will pop, leaving bub defenseless (not dealing any damage) during the rest of the launch. ** Custom 2 - Sticky Launcher: Bub is launched in an arc. Enemies can get glued to the bubble surface only damaging them when the bubble pops. * Down Special - Parasol: Bub brings up his parasol, putting it in front of him as a shield, reducing his damage intake from physical attacks. This parasol can catch projectiles inside a bubble. Bub can use down B for a maximum of 4 catches, each time he catches one the bubble gets bigger, increasing in damage by 1.2x + the damage of the item caught. He throws it with B so it replaces the elemental bubble. If it is full then he can also throw it with Down-B. Using it on the air and pressing UP while holding B, will slow Bub fall speed, and cover him from above. ** Custom 1 - Mirrored Parasol: The parasol can reflect incoming projectiles, dealing 1,5x their damage. It can be angled up to reflect them diagonally upwards. Using it on the air won’t slow bub fall speed, but it can reflect incoming projectiles upwards or downwards. ** Custom 2 - Parasol Charge: Bub charges with his parasol in front of him. It can deflect enemy projectiles, and if it hits an enemy, it will semi-spike it. On the air it falls straight down and can meteor smash. * Final Smash - Bust-A-Move!: Bub jumps into the foreground of the stage, placing himself at the bottom of the screen,then brings out a Bubble launcher, to shoot five Big bubbles that can catch enemies and take them off the stage. Taunts * Up: Bub does a happy spinning short hop. * Down: Bub open his mouth and make a Pop sound, then giggles. * Side: Bub does a backflip. Idle Poses * Bub looks jolly standing still, waving his tail up and down. * Bub looks jolly as he moves his feets in a carefree manner, like dancing in place. Cheer * “Bub! Hurry Up!” “Bub! Hurry Up!” On-Screen Appearance * Bub enters the stage inside of a Bubble. Victory Pose * Bub falls slowly from the sky with his parasol. * Bub enters a portal door, waving his hand. * Bub looks over a treasure chest that opens and spills a lot of food items. Victory Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QwzdVdPZmqA (A retro sounding rendition of the “Stage Clear” fanfare of Puzzle Bobble) Losing Pose * Bub claps cheerfully. Event Matches * TBA: W.I.P. Costumes * Green (Default) * Light Blue (Bob) * Yellow (Peb) * Pink (Pab) * Red-Orange (Bubu) * Light Purple (Bub's Grandpa) * Black-Red (Delevon) * White-Pink (Baron Von Bubbla) Trivia * Bob is following Bub around the stage like how Nana (pink) follows Popo (blue) around when you play as Ice Climbers. Category:Characters Category:Community Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Bubble Bobble Series